Protection
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: She wasn't someone Sesshoumaru would go out his was for normally. There was something about her that demanded he protect her. Something that reminded him of another life. Another human he went out of his way for.
1. A Visitor in the Rain

SESS/KAG DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter One: A Visitor in the Rain

Rated T for Violence and mention of Rape.

Characters Introduced: Higurashi Kagome, Taisho Sesshoumaru

R&R

* * *

Taisho Sesshoumaru growled as the insistent banging on the front door continued. Neither Inuyasha nor one of his idiotic friends were getting up so he, Sesshoumaru was forced to do so. The tall, enormous Inu youkai got up and stalked downstairs. He yanked the door open ready to bite the offender's head off when he saw the crying girl.

Sesshoumaru deflated like a leaky balloon. "Come in where you can get dry." He said softly. The small miko came inside, drenched and dripping everywhere but Sesshoumaru didn't mind one bit. "I...I'm s-sorry to bother you so l-late S-Sesshoumaru-san." She sobbed softly. Sesshoumaru wrapped a large towel around the shaking girl and shook his head. "Don't be sorry. This Sesshoumaru doesn't mind one bit. Come upstairs with me and I'll find you something dry to wear." He replied softly.

The girl nodded docilely and Sesshoumaru hid a frown. 'She is not usually this submissive. This Sesshoumaru will find out what happened and destroy the cause if need be. Inuyasha and those fools should be up caring for her since she isn't at all comfortable with this Sesshoumaru.' He thought. A cold hand on his arm jolted him out of his thoughts. "Yes?" He asked quietly. "Do you mind? Taking care of someone like me? A dirty human?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru winced. "I didn't mean those words. I was just angry and I turned that anger upon you. Forgive this Sesshoumaru for his rude behavior earlier." He replied contritely. The girl smiled slightly. "Do you even know my name? Or do you even care?" She asked. "I do not know your name but then again it seemed that you never wanted me to know because you never gave it." Sesshoumaru replied. "Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." The girl said lightly. "It's a lovely name. Suiting for a shrine maiden such as yourself." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome smiled brightly and tugged the towel closer.

Sesshoumaru opened his door for her and the little miko went into his room. "Thank you for looking after me. Inuyasha and the boys have early classes tomorrow while I have later classes." Kagome said. "It's nothing really. This Sesshoumaru is happy to oblige." Sesshoumaru replied. The shivering miko headed to the shower obediently when he indicated that she go. "Not because you're a dirty human. Merely because you are shivering, dirty from being outside, and I smell blood on you." Sesshoumaru explained as her face fell. "Will you sit in the bathroom with me? I don't want to be alone right now." Kagome asked timidly. "Of course. I'll even be polite and I won't look at you." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome's weak smile upset Sesshoumaru for some reason.

The huge youkai sat down while Kagome stripped naked slowly, wincing every now and then. "I can't contain myself any longer. What happened to you tonight Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

* * *

Chapter one. Wonder what happened? Well stayed tuned to find out. Twilight Out.


	2. Kagome's Tale of Woe

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.

SESS/KAG

Chapter Two: Kagome's Tale of Woe

Rated T for violence and mention of rape.

AN: SESSHOUMARU DOESN'T HATE INUYASHA OR HIS MOTHER! HE'S JUST A MEAN OLDER BROTHER AT TIMES! LIKE ANY NORMAL SIBLINGS WOULD BE EXCEPT DEMON AND HALF-DEMON!

R&R

* * *

Kagome sniffled and fat tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "It was horrible! It was just horrible!" She sniffled. "What was? You can tell this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru coaxed. "I was studying for the big test in Biology tomorrow with Inuyasha and the others. That's why they didn't answer when I was knocking. They're knocked out from all the cramming. A few of Jak's friends came by to study too. Or so they said. I was just going to bring us some dinner so we could continue after a short break. I didn't expect it at all. They're demons you know and I was so tired my miko powers didn't respond. They were so mean. And I think I have some broken bones." Kagome whispered as she stared at the blurring tile of Sesshoumaru's bathroom.

"What did they do?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly. "Well...they taunted me for starters. I can deal with taunting. I've done it before. They were just normal bullies at that point. I could even handle a few slaps. I've been in fights. Not too many since demons learn pretty fast that as a miko I'll usually always win. But they were bigger and stronger than me. They beat the shit out of me and it hurt a lot but that was nothing compared to the emotional pain of being helpless as...I'm sorry. I can't go any further just now. I just can't. I want to take a shower and wash those bastards off me. Can't I just do that? And go to sleep? I'm exhausted. Please?" Kagome pleaded softly.

Sesshoumaru exhaled slowly. "I don't need to hear anymore. I can smell what happened. I wanted to hear it from your mouth so that Inuyasha and his idiot friends don't freak out I believe the term is when I kill those offensive scum for taking what wasn't offered to them." He replied evenly. Kagome cried again and Sesshoumaru curled a clawed hand in her dark hair. "Please don't cry. It doesn't please this Sesshoumaru to see you do so." He said.

Kagome sniffled. "I'm sorry." She offered. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer. "I'm not offended. I'm distressed on your behalf. This Sesshoumaru doesn't like to see females cry. Especially females he is close to. Such as yourself and Inuyasha's mother." He replied. Kagome grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled herself against him as she cried into his shirt. "It hurt! I called for help but they didn't come help me!" She sobbed.

Sesshoumaru's arms gently wound around her small back and he made soft noises in his chest. "Shh. I promise if you call, this Sesshoumaru will always come to aid you." He said softly as he reached out with his free arm and turned his shower on.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered against his shoulder.

* * *

Chapter Two out. R&R.

Twilight Out.

Peace!


	3. I'm not Afraid of You

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

SESS/KAG!

RATED T

R&R

Chapter Three: I'm not Afraid of You

* * *

Steam curled in the air and Sesshoumaru quickly adjusted the temperature to protect Kagome's fragile human skin from burn. "You should take a shower." He said softly. Kagome nodded obediently and stepped into the shower naked. "I guess I am some dirty human now." She mumbled.

"Do not say that again." Sesshoumaru warned quietly. "Why? It's true." Kagome snorted. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't associate with dirty humans. You're not dirty. I know you. You are as pure and clean as they come. So you have been hurt? That still doesn't taint you. You are still pure and clean. This Sesshoumaru knows because he can smell it under the filth you were subjected to." Sesshoumaru snapped.

Kagome fell silent then chuckled wetly. "Thanks." She said. Sesshoumaru's glare lightened then disappeared and he smiled slightly. "I only told the truth." He replied. Kagome scrubbed herself nearly raw before she felt clean enough to leave the shower.

Sesshoumaru wrapped her in another towel and rubbed her body dry. "You don't seem to feel panic toward this Sesshoumaru. That is odd since I am a male of the demon species." He said. "You have never tried to rape me. You may have snarked at me and been outright cruel on occasion but you have never ever raised a violent hand toward me. For that I can trust that you won't start doing so now." Kagome replied.

"That would be correct. I will never raise my hand toward you in violence. I am honorable and to strike a defenseless woman or person for that matter for sport is dishonorable and cowardly." Sesshoumaru agreed with a disgusted look on his face. Kagome smiled. "I knew you would feel that way. I've never been afraid of you. Merely wary of your wickedly sharp tongue." She confessed. "You need not fear me miko. I will never give you cause to do so." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru continued to rub her dry as he pushed her out to his room. "Do you have clothes here?" He asked. "No." Kagome blushed. Sesshoumaru sighed and dug through his dresser for a moment. "I think I might have something for you use tonight." He said as he searched. "That's kind of you Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru came back with a shirt and a pair of shorts that he had been meaning to get rid of for sometime. "These will do I think. You should probably bring some clothes over here if you're going to stay." He said. "I'll bring some when I go home to pick up my school books." Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru nodded. "That's fine." He said.

* * *

Chapter Three out.

Twilight Out.

Peace!


	4. I'm Safe Here

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

RATED T

CHARACTERS INTRODUCED: TAISHO INUYASHA

R&R

Chapter Four: I'm Safe Here

SESS/KAG

AN: INUYASHA DOESN'T HATE THE IDEA OF KAGOME BEING WITH SESSHOUMARU BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT HE WAS THERE WHEN FOR HER WHEN INUYASHA COULDN'T BE. THAT ASSURES HIM THAT SESSHOUMARU WILL ALWAYS TAKE CARE OF KAGOME.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he rolled out of bed for a drink. He heard soft voices from his brother's room and curiosity got the better of him. Inuyasha knocked on Sesshoumaru's door and the voices fell silent. "Stay in here. I'll return momentarily. I must answer the door or the person knocking might stupidly come in." Sesshoumaru told his guest. "Ok." Kagome's voice threw him off. "Sessh? What's 'Gome doin' in your room at this hour?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh. Inuyasha. Come in." Sesshoumaru replied. The Inu hanyou obeyed and his eyes widened at the sight of his brother rubbing a towel over his clearly naked best friend. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked calmly. "Kagome is injured. I am taking care of her." Sesshoumaru replied as if Inuyasha were dense. "Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked, turning amber eyes to his friend who was visibly shaking again.

"Calm yourself Kagome. Inuyasha isn't the enemy." Sesshoumaru soothed her. "Jak's friends attacked me earlier. I called for you guys to help me but you never came and they hurt me so bad." Kagome sniffled as the tears came back again. Inuyasha watched with flattened ears as Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably before drawing his friend into his arms again, towel between them for modesty. "We didn't hear a thing. If we knew, we'd have come running. I swear Kagome. Gods we didn't know. Jak was worried as hell too but he gave his friends the benefit of the doubt. For them to have done this to you will kill him." Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome's skin was marked with heavy bruising and Inuyasha winced at the huge blood mark on her entire right side from hip to armpit. "Gods Kagome they almost killed you." He whispered. Sesshoumaru had seen the damage as well and he silently vowed he'd kill them in front of the little female to assure her they would never hurt her again. "Were you untouched before then?" Sesshoumaru asked gently. "Yes. I bled so much. It hurt to walk but I had to...to come here. I knew if I could get here, everything would be ok. Someone would take care of me." Kagome whispered.

"You will always be safe here." Sesshoumaru assured her. Kagome nodded with a watery smile. "I know. That's why I came here. I knew it would all be ok if I could just get here." She replied. Inuyasha smiled and gave the raven haired girl a one-armed hug. "We'll always be here for you to run to if you need us. Not just Sessh." He said. "I know that too." Kagome replied with a stronger smile. "Bedtime. Good night Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said. "Goodnight Sessh. Kagome." Inuyasha returned to his room after he went and got his drink.

"Sleep. This Sesshoumaru will keep watch." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded and climbed into his bed.

* * *

Chapter Four out.

Twilight Out.

Love!

Peace!

and Chicken Grease!


	5. Bad Night

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

RATED T

CHARACTERS INTRODUCED: SHIPPO, NARAKU (BRIEFLY), BANKOTSU

SESS/KAG

R&R

Chapter Five: Bad Night

* * *

"Hey Kagome! We didn't hear you come in last night." Yuuzi Shippo chirped. Kagome lifted her head off the table and the kitsune winced at the dark circles under her tired silvery indigo eyes. "Kagome is everything ok?" Shippo asked cautiously. "No. I'm tired. I didn't sleep last night because I kept waking up screaming from nightmares that were all too real. I can't sleep without seeing them again and I can't sleep alone or with anyone else. I end up lashing out at my bed-mate and I hurt myself if I'm alone. My body hurts. It's one giant bruise and while I have been assured I have no broken bones, it sure feels like I do." Kagome replied flatly. "Shippo leave Kagome alone. She's had a rough night." Inuyasha said as he came in with a basket of clean laundry in his hands. "I couldn't tell without you speaking the words. Thanks Inuyasha." Shippo sneered.

Kagome got up and silently headed up to Sesshoumaru's room where at least the nightmares weren't so bad. "Where did she go?" Shippo asked in confusion. "To Sessh's room." Inuyasha replied as he set his basket in her empty chair and started folding his clothes. Contrary to what the entire world thought, he wasn't a disgusting slob. Shippo hopped up and took his own laundry down to the washer. The entire house was always clean because the teens that lived in it were very finicky since Kagome and her female friends always came over to hang out. Sesshoumaru came through the door shaking his wet hair and closing the umbrella. "It's pouring cats outside." He offered to Inuyasha's raised eyebrow. "Ugh." Inuyasha replied elegantly. Sesshoumaru snorted and went to his room to change and dry off. "Kagome headed up there. She was upset by our arguing I guess." Inuyasha offered as the silver haired Inu paused on the first step. "I understand." Sesshoumaru said. He went upstairs and Inuyasha sighed. "Naraku! It's your turn to do the dishes!" He called. The spider hanyou dragged himself into the kitchen and washed the dishes before running them through the dishwasher. The rain always tired the poor guy out.

Sesshoumaru called Bankotsu into his study and the human with demon markings fidgeted nervously. "I'm not angry at you. Relax. I must speak with you because I can't stand your brother. He's not a bad person. He's just too...flirtatious." Sesshoumaru assured the worried teen. "Why do I need to speak to Jak?" Bankotsu asked curiously. "His friends attacked Kagome yesterday while you were all upstairs studying. She tried to call you for help but none of you heard her. She is here because she can't stand to be home." Sesshoumaru replied. "I'll tell Jak right away. He'll be so mad." Bankotsu replied. "Thank you." Sesshoumaru said. "Do you want Jak to bring them here?" Bankotsu asked hesitantly. "No. I will take her to them so that she can see that they will never hurt her again." Sesshoumaru replied. "Ok." Bankotsu replied.

He left the room and Sesshoumaru headed to his room where Kagome would no doubt be sitting in the middle of his bed with dark circles under her eyes and tear tracks on her face. He sighed when he was proven right. Sesshoumaru silently went into the bathroom and showered before coming out in basketball shorts and a tank top. He silently climbed into bed next to Kagome and pulled the small miko down into his arms. "Sleep. This Sesshoumaru will protect you from all harm." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome found herself obeying the giant Dai and sleeping dreamlessly for the next two days. Inuyasha and the other boys were good about getting her homework for her and explained to the teachers that Kagome was very sick but she was being well taken care of.

* * *

Chapter Five Out.

Twilight Out.

Love

Peace

Chicken Grease!


	6. Trusted Avenger

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

RATED T

SESS/KAG

CHARACTERS INTRODUCED: JAKOTSU

R&R

Chapter Six: Trusted Avenger

* * *

Sesshoumaru spotted Jakotsu and his friends standing outside Kagome's home and grinned evilly. "Jak." He greeted. "Sessh. I brought them like you requested." Jakotsu said softly. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with wide frightened eyes. "Shh. Calm down. This Sesshoumaru is merely showing you that they will never touch you or any female again." Sesshoumaru soothed her. Kagome clenched Sesshoumaru's shirt sleeve in trembling hands and nodded slowly. "I trust you." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru pressed a kiss to her forehead. "That makes this Sesshoumaru happy." He replied softly. Kagome smiled hesitantly and Sesshoumaru turned to the three offending friends of Jakotsu's. "You have taken that which doesn't belong to you by force. From a miko that is under this one's protection. What have you to say for yourselves?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. "She was beggin' for it like a whore." The first one sneered. The second one actually looked ashamed of himself. "I didn't want to. I swear. They made me." He explained. "You didn't touch me." Kagome replied softly. She looked up at Sesshoumaru imploringly. "It was only the first and third one. The second boy tried to help me." She said. "You may leave. This Sesshoumaru has no quarrel with you." Sesshoumaru said imperiously. The second boy ran off obediently and left his two friends to their fate.

Kagome didn't flinch away when Sesshoumaru reached a blood-stained hand out to her face. That spoke volumes to Jakotsu and Sesshoumaru both. Kagome _trusted_ Sesshoumaru to protect her and provide for her needs. Jakotsu watched the pair with wide eyes and a small smile on his lips. The corpses of the two demons were strewn about the ground but Kagome smiled and purified them from her backyard until no evidence of Sesshoumaru's rage remained. "Why would you go to such lengths for her? She's just a human." Jakotsu asked as he flashed an apologetic look at his friend. "Because of all the people in the entire world, she came to me." Sesshoumaru replied as he took Kagome's hand in his own bloody one and Kagome smiled slightly. "Come Miko. Let's go." He said. Kagome nodded and departed with the blood-soaked Dai willingly.

Jakotsu watched the pair leave and smiled while shaking his head. "I wonder what else you will do that is so out of character for you? I look forward to seeing your continued change. The results look very promising." He said to the empty air. Jakotsu headed home to his boyfriend and put the whole dead friends incident out of his mind entirely.

* * *

Chapter Six out

Twilight Out

Love

Peace

Strawberry Pocky.

Sorry. No chicken grease this time.


	7. Don't Trespass on My Territory Wolf!

I DON'T...OH YOU GET IT BY NOW.

RATED T

SESS/KAG

CHARACTER INTRODUCED: KOUGA

WARNING: VIOLENCE

R&R

Chapter Seven: Don't Trespass on My Territory Wolf

* * *

"How did it go?" Inuyasha asked anxiously. "They have been punished sufficiently." Kagome replied softly. Blood streaked her pale skin from where Sesshoumaru touched her and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Sesshoumaru got a little...enthusiastic with their punishment." Kagome explained with a soft hint of dimple in her smile.

The ravenette blinked when Inuyasha suddenly cursed and yanked her toward the yard. "You're the only one that can stop him from killing that idiot!" He snarled as he literally shoved Kagome at the giant dog snarling on the front lawn. "What do I do?" Kagome asked frantically. "Talk to him! Your voice will reach him!" Inuyasha replied. "SESSHOUMARU! SESSHOUMARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kagome screamed so he'd hear her. Bright crimson eyes looked down at her and the giant dog whined as he nosed her. "Sesshoumaru what's got you so upset?" Kagome stroked his huge muzzle affectionately.

"Unhand him Kagome. You're not allowed to touch him." A familiar male voice growled ferally. Kagome stiffened, fingers biting gently into Sesshoumaru's muzzle. The huge Inu whined in discomfort before nuzzling her and making her release his face. '_This Sesshoumaru didn't wish for you to deal with the intrusion_.' Sesshoumaru said softly, licking her with the very tip of his tongue. Kagome turned slowly and her eyes widened in terror at the sight of Kouga. "K-Kouga." She squeaked past a closed throat. "Did you forget about me so quickly? I meant what I said when we first met. You're mine." Kouga growled.

Kagome gripped the soft fur of Sesshoumaru's forepaw and the enormous dog placed it between Kagome and the ookami. "N-no K-Kouga. I didn't accept your c-claim. I...I don't share your f-feelings." She stuttered fearfully. Kouga's smile made Inuyasha snarl furiously and pull the frightened girl to his side. "Oh you will soon enough. As soon as you're mated and marked. You'll learn to heel like a good bitch should." Kouga replied. '_Who is this fool that dares to challenge this Sesshoumaru for that which he has brought under his protection?'_ Sesshoumaru growled. '_An idiot named Kouga. When Kagome was 15, the motherfucker tried to rape her. She fought back and the scars on his arms are from her purification powers. He beat the shit of her in retaliation. He nearly killed her._' Inuyasha snarled back. Sesshoumaru returned to his humanoid form so as not to scare the neighbors and Kagome headed toward him. Kouga grabbed her arms and shook her roughly. "What the fuck did I tell you fucking stupid bitch?" He snarled. "Let go!" Kagome cried as she tried to call up her power to burn him again.

Kouga punched her swiftly in the face and Kagome hit the ground stunned, winded, and bloody from where her top teeth tore through her bottom lip. Kagome's wide silvery indigo eyes dimmed to a dirty blue-grey and Sesshoumaru roared furiously as he choke-slammed Kouga to the ground hard enough to crack the concrete sidewalk under him. "Oh fuck. You've done it now moron. You don't fuck with anything under Sessh's protection." Inuyasha groaned. "Fuck you dog shit half-breed bastard." Kouga wheezed. Sesshoumaru's claws dug into Kouga's throat and the wolf whimpered softly.

Kagome let Inuyasha help her up and dust her off. "Let's take you inside and take care of your lip ok?" Inuyasha coaxed her. Kagome shook her head. "I have to stay outside with Sesshoumaru." She insisted quietly. "Ok." Inuyasha replied. He waited with the ravenette and watched Sesshoumaru soundly beat Kouga until he lost consciousness.

The larger-than-life Dai then bent down and ran his tongue gently across her lacerated lip. It healed up under his diligent care and Kagome blushed and thanked him softly. "You're weird Kagome. You can let the guy see you buck ass naked and not flinch but he licks you and you freak out like some virginal nun." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome shrugged. "It wasn't really a big thing since he was just helping me. This feels a little more...intimate I guess." She fumbled for the words to explain her situation better.

Kagome just shrugged helplessly again. Inuyasha snorted again. "Keh you're a strange one." He said.

Sesshoumaru glared down at the unconscious wolf demon. "Get that thing out of my sight. If it awakens here, it will die." He sneered.

Bankotsu and Naraku dragged the dark haired wolf youkai off obediently.

* * *

Chapter Seven Out

Twilight Out

Love

Peace

Half-dead Wolf


End file.
